


it happened tender (and that's the best thing)

by Tavina



Series: NejiTen Fics [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Contemplative, Devotion, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Literally just Tenten thinking about her relationship with Neji, NejiTen Secret Santa Exchange 2019, Tenten (Naruto)-centric, Tenten POV, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because I say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavina/pseuds/Tavina
Summary: It happened quiet, at least, that’s what Tenten thought when looking back on it.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Series: NejiTen Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1093632
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	it happened tender (and that's the best thing)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very contemplative, piece and is kind of different than my usual fare, but I hope everyone enjoys it!

It happened quiet, at least, that’s what Tenten thought when looking back on it.

It happened in the stillness, the little moments, because theirs was not a love of grand gestures or bold declarations. They left that for other people, instead settling into a soft slope of wordless gestures perfectly understood. 

It happened shy, grew in the space of “let’s stop by the new sushi place for dinner” and “it’s cold out tonight, do you want to come in?” and “I have tea. Let me make you a cup before you go.” in that rare moment when Neji paused by her doorway, haloed in golden light, pulling on his shoes, the softness of his goodbye lingering in the foyer long after even his shadow had disappeared down the street. 

It happened like the snowfall, delightful and soft, sneaking up on Konoha with little cat feet, rare and unusual but not previously unknown.

It happened when Neji passed her kunai to polish after carefully sharpening each on a wheel he treadled with one foot with laser focus, a medic nin’s precision. 

It happened gentle like the time she stitched up Neji’s shoulder after that disastrous mission in Grass Country, smoothed medicinal salve made by Hinata generously onto the wound and bandaged it up tight. 

“You’ll be as good as new!” she said, and Neji had ingraciously snorted something that sounded like “I’ve never been new in my _life._ ” 

And oh how she laughed herself to stitches after that one, so hard Neji flicked her forehead with his lips turned down, muttering about overly exuberant teammates even as his eyes had laughed with her. 

It happened devoted, like the time she twisted her ankle coming back from the Land of Rivers and without one word, he’d carried her some upwards of sixty miles through the rain. Not a single snide comment, not a word of reproach, just the steady trudge of his feet, sandals squelching in the mud, rain frizzing out their hair and making it stick to their scalps. 

And while the medics in the hospital healed and wrapped her ankle, warning her against further strain, he’d fallen asleep in the waiting room, a pool of water all around him, feet covered in late spring mud. 

It happened glacial, a word here, a glance there, one moment, then the next. Their friends fell easily into relationships, holding hands, kissing in doorways, dinner dates, and nights out in town, and they’d slowly drifted into walking closer and closer together, gazes that lingered just a little longer than normal, and then a little longer still. 

It happened tender, two cubes of sugar in her coffee, and Neji there to kiss her good morning the year she turned thirty-two, the smell of jam and slightly burnt toast clinging to him as he strides in from the kitchen. Despite all his other perfections, Neji had never learned how to cook. 

She sweeps his bangs back from his bare forehead, laughs when she asks “did you burn the toast again?” and laughs harder when he grumbles and heaves a great sigh before admitting that “Yes, Tenten, the toast is burnt. Come save it. _Please._ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> Is For The NejiTen Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2019, but since I'm running it, this is a gift for the entire NejiTen Discord Server. Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays to everyone, you are all incredibly amazing. <3 
> 
> And if anyone else wants to join the server (We're very friendly!) here's a link: https://discord.gg/y6E8fMM
> 
> ~Tavina


End file.
